


Xavier Institute

by SoulHunter



Series: Shapeshifter Chronicles [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dominance, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Filming, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Threesome, Train Sex, Voyeurism, bathing outside, molestation roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulHunter/pseuds/SoulHunter
Summary: A young girl rescued from the Weapon X program is brought to the Xavier Institute and finds comfort in the arms of many of the school's attractive female students.
Series: Shapeshifter Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. X-8

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel I have missed any tags that should be included or if you feel a different tag would work better let me know.

Wolverine had learned of a Weapon X facility from Mystique and the 2 were raiding the facility, they enter a large room and are horrified by what they see, a young girl, about 15 years old, standing in the centre of the room in tattered clothes covered head to toe in blood surrounded by around 60 corpses, she has the same 3, foot-long claws as Wolverine, when the girl spots them she prepares to attack.  
"Calm down girl, we're not with them, we don't want to hurt you, but we will if you leave us no choice, " Wolverine unsheathes his claws, seeing the claws and mystique the girl calms down.  
"Come with us, " Mystique extends her hand to the girl, "we'll get you out of here, but first we need to search the rest of the facility, " in one of the main labs while Mystique was looking through a computer Wolverine gave the girl a lab coat from one of the scientists, he leads her to a sink.  
"Let's see if we can't get some of that blood off your face, " he cleans the blood and stares at the girl, "Mystique, come here."  
"What is it?" She turns and sees that the girl has blue skin, "do you know your designation number?"  
"TS-61610, " Mystique types it into the computer.  
"Here it is, TS-61610 taken from the town of Paisley in Scotland, DNA was merged with that of the mutants James Howlett, AKA Wolverine, Raven Darkholme, AKA Mystique, and an unidentified Megamorph mutant, this has resulted in her taking on the same blue skin and red hair as her 'mother'."  
"What are we going to do with her?" Wolverine asks.  
"We agreed you would take any test subjects back to Xavier's with you, that hasn't changed."  
"Are you sure? Whether you want to admit it or not you are part of her, just as much as I am."  
"It's fine, she needs Charles, and at least she'll have Kurt and Rogue, you two go I'm going to finish copying these files."  
"Okay, " they head for the door, Wolverine stops, "Raven, thank you for telling me about this."  
"Of course James, I'll keep my ears open for other facilities."

At the Xavier Institute, the girl stood Infront of Charles Xavier, she was still covered in blood and only wearing her tattered shirt and shorts and the lab coat.  
"Scot, could you go get Pixie and bring her here please?" He asks the man in his mid-20s by the door.  
"Of course professor, " he leaves  
"Hello, " he smiles warmly, "my name is Charles Xavier, and you are?"  
"Former designation TS-61610, current designation X-8."  
"No dear, I meant your name."  
"She doesn't have one, she was abducted before her parents could give her one."  
"Oh, " he appears genuinely sad at this, "in that case we'll have to find you one, " at this time Scot returned with a cute girl, the same age as her, with pink hair, pink eyes with black sclera and insect wings, "good you're here, this is your new roommate."  
"Oh, hello, my name is Megan Gwynn, you can call me Pixie if you want, " she holds out her hand, "what's your name?"  
"I'm afraid she doesn't have a…"  
"Raven, " she cuts Charles off, "Raven Howlett, I'd shake your hand but, " she shows Megan her bloody hand.  
"That's why I didn't go for a hug, " she shakes Raven's hand, "we can save that for later, but first let's get you cleaned up, " Megan drags Raven out of the room, the professor hands Wolverine a bag.

Outside of the showers, Wolverine gives the bag to Raven.  
"What's this?"  
"Just some basic clothes until we can get you sorted."  
"So, I'm just gonna say it, I have no idea what to say to you, I don't know if I should avoid certain subjects or what, " Megan asks as Raven showers.  
"No need, if you have questions, ask."  
"Okay let's start with a big one, did they torture you?"  
"Yup, " Megan hesitates for a moment.  
"Did they sexually abuse you?"  
"Nope, not any of the others either.  
"Really?" She sounds sceptical.  
"Yes, I even asked why, they gave me two reasons, one that made sense and one that didn't."  
"Oh, what were they?"  
"The one that didn't quite make sense was that because we were so young we wouldn't really understand what they were doing to us so it wouldn't have the desired effect, that reason didn't make sense to me because it contradicted the other, which was since we were being trained to be assassin's we might need to seduce a target, which we couldn't do if the idea of sex gave us a panic attack."  
"Fair enough, I suppose, " she looks at the blood going down the drain, "who's blood is that?"  
"So many."  
"What?"  
"Right before Wolverine and Mystique rescued me I was forced to kill everyone I knew, " Megan's face is one of shock and sadness, "the scientists must have known they were coming because they released 40 death row inmates into the common area."  
"Common area?"  
"It's where all us subjects would gather when we had free time, anyway, they released the criminals and said that the last person standing would get their freedom, they then pumped poison into the room that deactivated our healing factors."  
"Oh my god."  
"I'm just glad I killed the inmates, the way they were eyeing us up I knew they would have their way with the weaker ones, " Raven gets out of the shower.  
"If you're done there is a towel next to the clothes, " as Raven walked over her skin began to change into a pale Caucasian, and her hair turned the same deep blue her skin was, she drys off and gets dressed. Wolverine had been guarding the door, he walks them to their room.  
"Here we are, " Megan opens the door, "your bed is on the left, make yourself at home, "  
"Megan, " Wolverine stops her, "take this, " he hands her some money, "here's $250 could you take her clothes shopping tomorrow?"  
"Of course, no problem, " she goes into the room and closes the door when she turns around Raven is naked on her bed, this was when Megan noticed that Raven had some extra equipment, "why do you have a penis?"  
"I feel more comfortable as a hermaphrodite, don't know why just do, is it an issue?"  
"No, just unexpected, it's getting late, do you think you'll get any sleep tonight?"  
"I might, there is something that could make it easier, but it's awkward to ask of someone I've just met."  
"What is it?"  
"I sleep better if I have someone to hold as I sleep, it makes me feel safe."  
"You want me to sleep in your bed."  
"Forget I said anything."  
"No, it's fine, let me get changed, " Raven watches as Megan strips and gets into her pyjamas, "how do you want to do this? Do I hold you, do you hold me? What"  
"Could we hold each other?"  
"Sure, " she climbs onto the bed, Raven puts one arm around Megan and rests her head on Megan's chest, Megan puts one arm around Raven and strokes her hair.  
"Do you always climb into bed with people you've just met?"  
"I'm in prime position to knee you in the balls."  
"Sorry, " the two drift off to sleep.

Megan wakes up in the middle of the night when she feels something touch her butt, she quickly realises that the arm Raven had put around her had worked its way down and was rubbing her ass, she then feels Raven sucking her nipple through her pyjama top, for a second a thought crossed Megan's mind, she could lift up her shirt and let Raven suck away, the thought excited her, the excitement was quickly replaced with disgust.  
"What is wrong with you?" She whispers to herself, "she trusts you and that's the first thing you think of, you need help, " she goes back to sleep.

The next morning Megan wakes up to find that Raven is gone, she begins to panic until she hears breathing behind her, she turns and sees Raven doing naked jumping jacks, her eyes keep switching from Raven's breasts to her cock and balls, she stares for a full 5 minutes before Raven speaks.  
"You like what you see?"  
"You're damn right I do, " she clearly didn't realise what she said.  
"Really, " Raven stops doing jumping jacks and begins seductively stretching, it finally clicked in Megan's head what she had said.  
"Oh god, " she covers her face as it turns red, Raven walked over to her.  
"Hey, " she moves Megan's hands from her face, "it's okay if you want to look, if you're good I might even let you touch it, " she straddles Megan's lap and interlocks her fingers behind Megan's head, "who knows where it'll go from there, " she hears Megan gulp, she decides that that's enough teasing and climbs off, "so, what are today's plans?" She asks bending over to pull up her shorts, making sure Megan gets an eye full.  
"It's Sunday so no classes, Mr Howlett gave me some money so that we could get you some clothes, " Megan thinks about what happened last night, "listen there's something I need to tell you, last night. "  
"I was feeling you up in my sleep."  
"Yes but that's not all."  
"I was trying to suckle from you, it's a habit I've had for a while, I was hoping it would go away, guess not, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."  
"It didn't, that's the problem, I liked the feeling of your hand rubbing my ass and your lips sucking, I liked it so much I almost lifted my top to let you suck it directly, I'm disgusted with myself."  
"Is that what you were talking about? I woke up and heard you talking to yourself, I went back to sleep quickly after that."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, if it happens again, feel free to wake me up, and if you want me to suck your tits just ask. you said we were going shopping, should we go after breakfast?"

Megan convinces Storm to go with them, she agreed because she wanted to keep an eye on the new student.  
"I don't know what to get, " Raven says looking at the selection of clothes in front of her.  
"It's okay, " Megan reassures her, "I'm sure you'll find something that's you."  
"I don't know what 'me' is, I wore the same clothes my whole life, " Storm thinks for a moment.  
"You are a shapeshifter correct?"  
"Yea, why?"  
"These are girls clothes, what if we try some gender-neutral clothes instead."  
"Couldn't hurt, " they spend $100 on hoodies, t-shirts, tank tops, sweat pants and shorts.  
"Alright, " Megan says looking at what they have, " looks like next is underwear and shoes."  
"I don't wear underwear, don't like how it feels, especially around my chest"  
"Even so, " Storm says, "you should at least buy underpants if nothing else, " a thought occurs to her, "Megan give me the rest of the money, I have an idea, " Megan had a Storm the money, "you two stay here and pick out some underwear, I'll be back in 15, " Raven decides she wants panties, she grabs several pairs of blue and white striped, teddy bear pattern and paw print pattern panties, Megan takes them to the pyjama section.  
"I know you like to sleep naked but the number of times we get forced out of our bedrooms in the middle of the night, you'll want to be wearing something, " Raven looks around before settling on a tank top and short with dogs on them, "is that the set you want?  
"yes."  
"Alright then, I'll take that."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To buy them, they're a gift, a welcome present, " Storm returns with 4 full bags.  
"I'm back, have you picked any underwear?"  
"I've already paid for them, " Megan looks at the bags, "what's in the bags?"  
"Something one of my students told me about, " she pulls out a white shirt and some paint, "plain white clothes and fabric paint, put this on your clothes let it dry and it's permanently on there, I got you some hoodies, t-shirts, tank tops, shorts, sweat pants and shoes, including the paint it cost about $100, so we've got $50 left, is there anything else you need?"  
"Food, " this causes Megan and Storm to laugh.  
"Okay then, let's get some lunch, Logans treat, what do you want?"  
"Food."  
"Anything specific?"  
"I don't know."  
"What did they feed you at the facility?" Megan asks  
"For 15 years all they fed me was a grey nutrient paste, so I don't know what real food is."  
"Megan, what do you suggest?"  
"I could really go for some fried chicken."  
"That does sound nice, how about some KFC?"  
"Yes." They go to a KFC, to find out what raven likes they order her one of everything, she loves all of it.

When they returned to the school the professor was waiting for them with Raven's class schedule, they put Raven's clothes in their room and Megan takes her on a tour of the school.  
"Are there students called 'Kurt' and 'Rogue' at the school?"  
"Yea Kurt Wagner and Anna Marie Raven why?"  
"Mystique mentioned them."  
"Makes sense, Kurt is her son, Rogue is her adopted daughter."  
"Do you think you could introduce me?"  
"Kurt isn't at the school right now but Rogue is, she should be in the training room, she went through some big changes lately, she's trying to become accustomed to them."  
"What kind of changes?"  
"Something happened and it caused Kurt and Rogue to swap mutations, Rogue can now teleport, but she also took on his physical mutation, " they go to the danger room and see puffs of blue smoke appearing sporadically, "Rogue! Come here a sec, " a puff of blue smoke appears in front of them, a figure walks out of the smoke.  
"What is it?" Raven gets a good look at her, blue fur covering her whole body, brown hair with a white streak, three fingers, three toes, a devil tail and solid yellow eyes.  
"Rogue, this is Raven Howlett, she is your sister."  
"What?"  
"Let me explain, " Raven steps in, "have you heard of the Weapon X program?"  
"Yea, ain't they're obsessed with Wolverine or somethin'?"  
"Yes, they want to recreate him and sometimes they throw in something extra, in my case, " her skin changes to its natural blue and her hair to its blood-red, "they threw in some Mystique, so I'm kind of her daughter which makes me your sister, I hope we get along, I've never had a family before."  
"I hope so too, I'm sorry I'm not more enthusiastic but I'm trying to come to terms with my new look and unlike you, I can't hide it."  
"I know this is going to sound hypocritical coming from me but you shouldn't want to hide it, you're beautiful, and in time not only will you accept that you'll find that your new body has some advantages over your old one."  
"Like what?"  
"Two off the top of my head, I bet you would be amazing to cuddle with on a cold winter's night and I bet you could use your tail for some kinky shit, " they both give Raven dirty looks, "what? She asked, "she cups Rogue's face, "you are beautiful if ever you need reassurance come find me and I'll tell you all day, " she kisses Rogue on the cheek before leaving with Megan.

As the girls get ready for bed Raven looks at Megan.  
"Megan, would you mind if we shared a bed again tonight?" She hesitates for a second.  
"I don't see why not, I'm just a little worried about a repeat of last night."  
"Maybe I can help put your mind at ease."  
"How?"  
"Sleep naked, and in the middle of the night if it becomes too much, wake me up and we can talk about where to go from there."  
"Are you sure?"  
"It's fine, let's get that shirt off, " she lifts off Megan's shirt revealing her breasts, "look at these beautiful things, " she takes one in each hand feeling them, "if you want we could just skip straight to the fooling around, " she moves her hands to Megan's waist and starts kissing her collarbone.  
"I think we should sleep and see where it goes."  
"Okay, but first, " she quickly crouches down, pulling Megan's pyjama bottoms, she ends up starting straight at Megan's shaved pussy, "I see someone likes to keep themselves nice and shaved."  
"Please don't stare so closely, " Megan's face is bright red.  
"Alright, let's get to bed."

Once again Megan feels a hand on her ass, she knows what comes next, she feels Raven's lips latch onto her nipple and begin sucking, what she wasn't expecting was Raven's leg going between her own, Raven raises her leg until it's pressed against Megan's pussy after that Raven focuses Megan's nipple, Megan couldn't take it anymore and starts to grind herself against Raven's leg.  
"Damn it, Raven, " she whispers to herself, " look at what you're doing to me."  
"I'm sorry, " Raven says, voice full of fake innocence, "if you like I could stop?"  
"Don't you fucking dare stop you little slut, " Megan was surprised by her own words, "I knew would be awake to watch this, you've started this so you're damn well gonna finish it."  
"How do you want me to do it? We could start basic with some hand stuff, or we could do oral, or we could skip right to the end and I'll thrust my cock into you over and over before you answer, I should tell you that I've set up cameras in this room, is that a problem?" she asks as she runs her fingers over Megan's pubic mound.  
"Is that your plan? Get me turned on and horny so that when you tell me about the cameras I have basically no choice but to say yes."  
"Begrudging consent is still consent, " she says as she licks Megan's nipple, Megan tries to resist, "come on, just think about it you can watch as I send you into orgasmic bliss over and over, we could watch the videos as I pleasure you, or even just the thought that I could upload them online whenever I want, send them to everyone in school, knowing that the guys, and some girls, would get off on watching you."  
"You're a bitch, you know that right?"  
"Then treat me like a bitch, use me until I learn my place."  
"Fine, the stupid cameras can stay, but I'm gonna make you work for them."  
"Does that mean you've decided how you want it?"  
"Since you're skilled with words, let's see what other skills your mouth has, " Raven climbs off the bed, turns on a lamp and kneels on the floor, Megan sits on the edge of the bed pressing her thighs together out of embarrassment.  
"Why are you hiding it?" Raven places her hands on Megan's knees, "you had no problem letting me see earlier."  
"That was different, all you were doing was looking, now you're going too… too…"  
"I'm going to touch you, I'm going to lick your every fold and savour your taste, but I can't do that if you keep your legs closed, open up so I can huff and puff and blow you all night long, " she says with the biggest shit-eating grin she could manage.  
"Shut up and get between my legs, " she rests her thighs on either side of Raven's head.  
"This is my first time doing this so be patient if I mess up."  
"I'm sure you'll do…" Megan throws her head back and covers her mouth to stop herself from screaming in pleasure as Raven eats her out with more skill than the most veteran lesbian, "first time my ass, you are way too good at this, " raven removes her mouth but not wanting to disappoint she inserts a finger and rubs Megan's clit with her thumb.  
"I'm glad you think so, part of my training was in seduction and pleasure, this is the first time I've been able to put it into practice, " she lowers her head back down, she swirls her tongue around Megan's clit, even though they're muffled Megan's moans turn Raven on, it doesn't take long for Megan to cum, she squirts into Raven's mouth.  
"That was… the best… thing I've… ever…" she was cut off when Raven shot up and pressed their lips together, forcing Megan to drink her own excitement from ravens mouth, this was Megan's first kiss and she was being forced to taste herself, this gives Megan a mini orgasm, Raven feels Megan spasm as their bodies are pressed together, as Raven rolls over Megan runs' a finger over her lips, "that was my first kiss, " Raven's eyes go wide.  
"I'm so sorry, I got caught up in the moment, you looked so hot, I couldn't control myself, " Megan rolls on top of Raven.  
"It's okay, it was so hot and dirty, tasting myself on Another girl's lips, in fact, " Megan shimmies down Raven's body until she's kneeling on the floor.  
"What are you doing?" Raven sits up.  
"You made me feel so good that I wouldn't feel right if I didn't return the favour, " she takes Raven's cock in her hand and begins slowly stroking it, "unlike you, I have no idea what I'm doing, " she takes Raven's penis in her mouth bobbing her head up and down, with one hand she massages Raven's balls, with her other hand she fingers Raven's pussy while rubbing her clit.  
"That feels so good, " she stokes Megan's hair, " look at me, I want to stare into your beautiful eyes when I cum, " Megan looks up, it takes a few minutes for Raven to cum, they never broke eye contact, Raven fills Megan's mouth, she smiles as an idea comes to her, she pounces on Raven forcing them into another kiss, Raven drinks her own semen from Megan's mouth, they make-out for a few minutes.  
"We should probably get some sleep, we have classes in a couple of hours."  
"You're probably right, " they lay in bed holding each other, they share one last kiss before falling asleep.

Megan awoke in the morning to find Raven doing naked exercises again.  
"Megan, there's something I need to confess, " raven says while getting dressed.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm starting to develop feelings for you, but I don't know if they're genuine or not, and I'm afraid that if we take this to the next level and it turns out my feelings aren't genuine that it'll hurt you."  
"Then we'll figure it out, you don't need to worry I'm a big girl I can handle being dumped."  
"Being dumped implies that we're dating, are we dating?"  
"We may as well be if that's okay with you."  
"Of course it's okay, " they hold hands and make their way to class because it's Raven's first day And because of what she has experienced the teachers decided to take it easy on the class, this made Raven quite popular with the other students. Their last class for the day was P.E which is taught by Wolverine in the Danger Room.  
"Listen up, we've got a new student which means we need to test what they can do, so Raven come forward, and show us what you've got, you'll be put in three scenarios and well see how you do, first up, a berserk x-man, good luck, " everyone exits the Danger Room, leaving Raven alone in her new uniform, the room creates a copy of Cyclops, as the buzzer sounds Raven charges, she effortlessly dodges all of Cyclops's optic blasts, when she gets close she demonstrates a mastery of hand to hand combat taking only two seconds to completely Immobilise Cyclops  
"Good job kid, I'd love to see you do that to the real one, next is a Sentinel attack."  
The fake Cyclops disappears and a large Sentinel appears in the centre of the room, the rest of the room changes into a decimated city, she dives behind the rubble, Raven jumps into the air, while in the air she turns into a humanoid dragon, she releases a torrent of flame from her mouth partially melting the Sentinels head, two large metallic creatures appear behind the Sentinel and take out its knees knocking it over, a fourth Raven appears above the Sentinel, in mid-air it turns into a Frost Giant and crushes the Sentinel, all four creatures turn back into Raven and merge back into one.  
"That was certainly unexpected but well done all the same, lastly is an attack by an anti-mutant mob, after seeing how you handled the Sentinel I'm not worried."  
The room creates a large group of humans, Raven turns back into a Frost Giant and roars, the humans turn and run away.  
"That's about right, " the rest of the class was uneventful.

Later that night while Megan and Raven were eating dinner in the cafeteria a ginger girl with markings on her face sits across from them.  
"Hi, Megan."  
"Hey Rachel, what's up?"  
"As you know, my room is right next to yours?"  
"Yea."  
"And you know how I'm an Empath?"  
"Yes, " it clicks for Megan and Raven what she was getting at, Megan looks mortified and embarrassed, Raven, on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear.  
"What's the matter, feeling left out?" Raven jokes, "come on by anytime and we'll show you a good time, we'll be sure to treat you right."  
"No, just keep your emotions under control next time you're…"  
"Having sweaty, passionate, earth-shattering, mind-numbing, sex, no promises, " Rachel blushes and leaves the table, Megan and Raven laugh and go back to eating.

The girls were relaxing in their room, Raven puts down her book and looks over at Megan.  
"Earlier I was joking with Rachel, for the most part, but how would you feel about adding someone else?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I won't deny that I've never had a chance to express myself romantically or sexually until I met you, and I'm happy with our relationship, but I feel like I have more love to give and I need more love, " she looks down at the floor, scared of how Megan is going to react, she sees Megan's feet as she approaches, she's taken by surprise when Megan hugs her and pins her on the bed.  
"It's okay to think like that, a lot of people do, " Megan speaks in a soft comforting voice  
"Really?"  
"Of course, " she chuckles, "it's called a 'Polyamorous' relationship which is fine when done right, you're lucky you've got a fairy girlfriend."  
"Why's that?"  
"Fairies are the most vocal practitioners of group love, let's make a deal, we'll scout out the students at the school and find one we both like, but I want something first."  
"What?" Megan moves her mouth right next to Raven's ear.  
"I want you to fuck me until I lose all feeling in my legs."  
"I think I can manage that, wait a second."  
"What?"  
"Did you just call yourself my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, why? Is that a problem?"  
"No, I just like the way it sounds when you say it, do you want top or bottom to start?"  
"Since it's my first time I'll take the top, that way I can control how deep and how fast we go, " they get off the bed, Megan decides to give Raven a striptease, she slowly pulls her shorts down, pointing her ass towards Raven, she looks back giving Raven a smile as she pulls her panties down, she widens her stance and spreads her cheeks, she stands up straight and faces Raven, she removes her bra without taking off her shirt, she slowly lifts her shirt making sure the hem pulls her breasts up, she continues to lift her shirt until her breasts drop out bouncing as they do, "it's your turn, " she says to Raven who was still fully clothed.  
"I don't know if I can do it, " she sprawls herself out on the bed, "could you help me?"  
"Fine, you're lucky you're cute, " Megan quickly strips Raven, stares down at her naked body and smiles, she straddles Raven's lap, "are you ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Then let's get started, " she starts by grinding her slit on Raven's cock, the striptease had gotten her hard now she just needed to be lubed up, Megan takes Raven's cock and lines it up with her entrance, she hesitates for a moment thinking about what it is she's about to do, she's barely known Raven for 3 days and she's about to give her her virginity, she feels Raven place her hands on her hips.  
"If you're having second thoughts we don't have to do this, " she smiles, Megan sees that smile and all of her hesitation melts away, she lowers herself onto Ravens member, taking in the tip, she lowers herself more and feels something tear, the smell of blood fills Ravens nose, shed been expecting it, unsure of what to do Raven rubs her hand up and down on Megan's hip to try and comfort her, Megan smiles at the gesture, she takes the rest of Raven in one go groaning in pain as she does.  
"Are you alright?" Raven asks sitting up and wrapping her arms around Megan's waste.  
"I'm fine, " she plays with Ravens hair, "you're just bigger than I thought that's all since you're up here, " she leans in and kisses Raven, after getting used to the size of Raven's cock she begins gyrating her hips, they moan into each other's mouths, Raven firmly grabbed Megan's ass.

As Megan has her third orgasm she throws her head back and moans loudly, she quickly covers her mouth and hopes no one heard, Raven uses her now unoccupied mouth to kiss Megan's collarbone and neck, she lightly runs her fingers up and down Megan's back, she notices that Megan's body jolts whenever she touches the base of her wings, she gets an idea, she presses down on the base of Megan's wings she also places her mouth on Megan's neck and begins sucking, Raven hears Megan's muffled moans getting louder, she pulls her head back to admire the large red mark she left.  
"I'm getting close, " she pulls Megan in close, resting her chin on her shoulder, "this has been building up for the last hour it's gonna be big, where do you want it?" She only gets muffled words as a response, "you need to speak up if you don't I won't know where you want it, now, " she pries Megan's fingers from her mouth, "tell me where you want it."  
"I want you to cum inside my pussy, but…"  
"But what?"  
"How good is your shapeshifting?"  
"Are you wondering if I could get you pregnant?"  
"Yes."  
"I can, " before Megan could respond Raven pulls her down burying herself in Megan and cums, Megan feels each shot as it leaves Raven's cock, Raven holds her tight. Once Raven finishes she carefully lowers Megan onto the bed, she's about to pull out but is stopped when Megan wraps her legs around her.  
"Can we just stay like this for a while?"  
"Of course we can, we'll stay like this for as long as you want, " as they lay there in post-coital bliss they drift off to sleep, satisfied smiles on their faces.

Megan wakes up in the morning and feels the weight of Raven on top of her, her bliss is quickly replaced with panic when she remembers that Raven said she might get pregnant.  
"Wake up!" She shakes Raven awake, " wake the fuck up!"  
"What is it?"  
"Last night you said I could get pregnant, did you mean it?"  
"Yes, if I want I can create actual sperm cells that are fully capable of impregnating someone."  
"Did you make sperm cells?"  
"I'm not telling, yet at least, I want to watch as you go through all the emotions of knowing that, " Raven places her hand over Megan's womb, " right inside here our child could be growing. However, if you're really desperate I'll tell you if you do something for me."  
"What?"  
"Skip class and go somewhere with me."  
"Where?"  
"That's a secret, will you do it?"  
"Fine, let me go wash up first."  
"Don't bother, we're just going to get dirty again, pulse we can shower there."  
"The more you talk the more scared I become."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then shut up and get dressed, " they go outside and Raven turns into a Pegasus, Megan climbs on and they fly to Manhattan.  
"Why are we at the Japanese consulate?"  
"We're not here for the consulate, we're here for what's underneath it."  
"Oh God, what's underneath it?"  
"A fetish club, " Megan isn't sure if she heard that right.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"A fetish club, a strip club slash brothel that specialises in hiring Mutants and magic beings."  
"How in gods name do you know about this place?"  
"The facility deemed it a place of interest since it is visited by so many wealthy business people, come on, wait until you see the inside, " they enter a small building around the back of the consulate, inside is a staircase leading down, at the bottom is a door which is guarded by a large muscular black woman.  
"Sup Raven."  
"Hey Jackie, how are things today?"  
"Good, " she sees Megan, " who's this?"  
"This is my girlfriend Megan."  
"She's quite the looker, you two could make a fortune on the stage."  
"Maybe some other time, today we're here for a room."  
"Oh well, " she unlocks the door, "enjoy yourself."  
"Don't I always, " Jackie laughs. As they enter Megan is taken aback by what she sees, the first thing she sees is a pair of winged mutants having sex in mid-air.  
"Those are the winged twins, an actual brother-sister incestuous act, they are always popular, " Megan looks around more, she sees a lot of small stages each one with has a guy or girl on it, some have both, most of them are just dancing, some are performing lewd acts and some are just straight-up masturbating on stage, looking at the crowd she sees that some of them are openly masturbating and pleasuring each other, some are receiving lap dances and some are getting handjobs and oral from waitresses.  
"It took me some time to get used to it all too, but eventually you'll be fine, " she leads Megan over to the bar.  
"Why did the door woman know you?"  
"I work here."  
"You what!?"  
"Calm down I just hand out drinks, I also act as muscle if people get too handsy."  
"Why would you work here?"  
"Two reasons, one, I get to watch the shows for free, and two, I'm earning $150 an hour."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because of my cloning power, the boss hired me on as 15 waitresses at once at $10 an hour, I did a 12-hour shift yesterday and earned $1,800," she notices the look on Megan's face, "I would never get up on stage without getting the okay from you."  
"I know it's just…"  
"Do you not trust me?" She fakes offence.  
"Of course not, look at you you're a whore, the fact you haven't dropped to your knees already is a miracle."  
"You have nothing to worry about."  
"I know, " Raven pulls her in for a kiss when they stop a man hands them each a $10 note.  
"Thanks, " they make their way to the bar, " hey Jace, can I have the key to my employee room please?" Megan recognises the winged man behind the bar, she notices that the two people that were in the air are gone.  
"Sure but I can't grab it for you right now."  
"Useless, Cindy can you…" a hand comes up from under the bar holding a key. An attractive woman with long blonde hair and beautiful white wings comes out from under the bar with no shirt or bra on licking her lips.  
"Here you go," she hands Raven the key and sees Megan, "is this the Megan girl you told us about?"  
"Yup, Megan meet Cindy and Jace the Winged Twins"  
"As in the ones we saw when we came in?"  
"The very same," Cindy says as she sits on the bar and spins round, Megan notices that she is also naked from the waist down, she opens her legs and gives Megan a good look at the cum oozing from her freshly fucked pussy.  
"Stop teasing my girlfriend," she takes Megan's hand, "let's go."  
"Do you want us to get you anything?"  
"Could you bring us some food and drink in an hour?"  
"No problem," Raven leads them through a corridor, faint sounds of sex can be heard through them, they stop at a door with a picture of a raven on it.  
"The boss thinks she's clever," Raven says as she opens the door, the inside looks like a high end apartment.  
"Jesus Christ, how much does it cost to rent this place?"  
"No rent, all free."  
"Really?"  
"Yup, all employees get one of these rooms free of charge," she hears Megan laughing, "what's up?"  
"You've been in New York for what 3 days, if even, and you have a top of the line apartment that would cost 6 digits minimum a month and you have a well paying job, your more set than people who've spent their whole lives here."  
"What can I say, I'm resourceful, come on, let's go have a bath."  
"Didn't you say?"  
"I thought of something fun and changed my mind," Raven leads Megan into the master ensuite, raven starts to fill the bathtub that looks like it could comfortably fit 6 people, "could you do me a favour?" Raven asks as they put on bathrobes after finishing their bath.  
"Sure, what?"  
"Count to 100 before coming out, I want to get ready."  
"Okay."

"99, 100," she enters the bedroom and sees Raven lying seductively on the bed, as she gets closer she notices that her bathrobe is mostly undone, barely covering her nipples and crotch.  
"What do you think?"  
"I've never been so turned on."  
"Come here and let me see," Megan walks over to the side of the bed and undoes her robe letting it fall open, Raven gently runs her finger up and down the inside of Megan's thigh, "do you want me to show you something amazing?"  
"Okay, what?" Megan feels a warmth building in her crotch followed by a pressure, she looks down and sees that she has grown a decently sized cock and a set of full heavy balls, "what the hell?"  
"Last night you asked how good my shapeshifting is, this is how good, I can change other people with just a touch."  
"How functional is…" her words change to a moan as Raven drags her finger along its underside.  
"All those new nerves just begging to be touched, I want you to use your new member and have your way with me," Megan's cock twitches when she hears that, she climbs onto the bed positioning herself between Raven's legs, she opens Raven's robe and stares at her naked body.  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, do you want me to get rid of my cock?"  
"No I want to make you shoot your cum all over your own body," raven cups her balls and moves them out of the way letting Megan see her unspoiled virgin slit, she prods the entrance with her tip, "do you want me to be gentle?"  
"You can be as rough as you want, remember, you might be pregnant, I won't tell you until we're done here?"  
"In that case," she presses her tip harder against Raven's slit, "want to make a game of it, if you don't cum by the time the twins bring us food in 50 minutes the three of us will have our way with you until we're satisfied, but if you cum you tell me what I want to know, deal?"  
"Deal," Megan thrusts her full 7' into Raven in one go, Raven's moans fill the air, Megan repeatedly pulls back until only the tip is in then bottoming out inside her, after a minute Raven starts playing with her own breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples, Megan covers one of her hands in the juices pouring from Ravens pussy and starts jacking her off, she massages ravens balls with her other hand.

This goes on for almost the full 50 minutes, Megan was sure raven would last until she feels her twitching in her hand, raven screams in pleasure as a massive torrent of cum erupts from her cock covering her face, chest and stomach, the sight of Raven covered in her own cum sends Megan over the edge, she pulls out and shoots her load onto Raven their cum mixing together, a few seconds after they finish someone knocks on the door.  
"You were so close, I'll get that you stay there," Megan opens the door. Cindy enters the room, still naked, pushing a cart with different foods and drinks, she turns around and eyes Megan up.  
"Have I interrupted something?" Megan looks down and realises she forgot to put her robe on.  
"No," her face turns red, "we just finished," Megan comes up with an idea, " would you come with me?" She leads Cindy up to the bedroom where she sees a cum glazed raven lying on the bed, "since you almost made it I'll give you a reward," she says to Raven then turns to Cindy, "would you mind cleaning her up for me?"  
"Not at all, but it looks like you need some cleaning to, want me to start with that?"  
"Okay but just clean it," Cindy gets on her knees and starts licking Megan clean.  
"What's she being rewarded for?" Cindy asks between licks.  
"We were playing a game, if she didn't cum by the time you got here I'd ask you and your brother to join us, she failed by only a few seconds."  
"Damnit Raven a few seconds longer and you'd've been in heaven, all done," she climbs onto the bed and makes her way up to Raven licking her lips in anticipation."  
"Not yet," Megan stops her, "not until you tell me."  
"No."  
"Alright then, I'm sorry Cindy but it seems your service won't be required after all."  
"No, the answer is no, I didn't."  
"Oh, nevermind, get to work," she slaps Cindy's ass, " but remember, she's not allowed to cum again."  
"Not an issue," Cindy gets to work, Megan flies around and watches Cindy do her thing.

It only takes Cindy a few minutes to clean up every ounce of lewd fluid from Raven's body, she sits on the edge of the bed licking her lips satisfied with a job well-done, "see you girls later," she heads for the door, "don't forget your food."  
"So," Megan lays down next to Raven, "what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"  
"First, we eat, then I thought we would just enjoy the city, what do you think?"  
"That sounds lovely," she snuggles up to Raven, happy with the new direction her life has taken.

They get back to the school just as classes were ending for the day.  
"Where were you two?" A girl teasingly asks, the rest of her group, which includes Rachel, turns waiting for their response  
"A sex club obviously," Raven jokingly responds, the girls laugh except for Rachel who knows that Raven is being 100% truthful, as she walked away Raven turns back and gives her a wink.


	2. Surge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel I have missed any tags that should be included or if you feel a different tag would work better let me know.

It has been two weeks since Raven first came to Xavier's Institute.  
"Raven!" Scott Summers, one of the teachers, shouts running towards her.  
"Yes, mister Summers?"  
"There is a girl hanging around the front gate, could you go see what she's after?"  
"Why me? Shouldn't you do it?"  
"I would but I'm late for a date with Emma."  
"All right, give Miss Frost my best, " Raven turned into a dog and made her way down to the gate and sees a young Asian homeless girl, the girl watches the dog approach preparing to run if she needs to, she watches as the dog changes into a person, "can I help you?" Raven asks.  
"Is this the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters?"  
"Yes."  
"My name is Noriko Ashida, I need help."  
"What kind of help?"  
"I'm a mutant living on the streets, I have trouble controlling my powers and I'm scared I might kill someone."  
"Okay, " Raven opens the gate, "let's go introduce you to the Professor."  
"Thank you, " as they walk Raven notices Noriko shaking.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No I'm… fine"  
"That's a blatant lie if you don't tell us everything we can't help you."  
"Okay, " she takes a deep breath, "I've been using drugs to keep my powers suppressed, " Raven can see the shame on her face.  
"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, and from today on you won't be taking those drugs anymore, I will help you kick your addiction."  
"Why are you so willing to help me?"  
"Two weeks ago I was brought to the school after being forced to kill everyone I know and if it wasn't for Megan I wouldn't still be here I would've gone nuts and ran off into the forest, so I know how important it is to have someone there to help you through it."

"Well miss Ashida I'm sure that beast can make something to help with your powers, however, it's your addiction that worries me, more specifically the withdrawal, " the Professor thinks about what to do.  
"Sir, I could take her to my shack until she kicks her addiction. I'll stay with her the whole time."  
"Are you sure? it could take some time."  
"That's fine sir, of course, this means I can't attend class."  
"Naturally, if you're sure, you have my blessing, " Raven takes Noriko and leads her to the back of the school ground, deep into the forest, she spends a few minutes texting Megan telling her to get some things for Noriko and bring them to the shack.  
"Random question, are you homophobic?"  
"No."  
"Good, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up on the street?"  
"When my powers manifested I electrocuted my father and almost killed him, I ran away out of fear and shame."  
"It's okay, " she wraps an arm around her, they come to a clearing with a beautiful waterfall and a cabin, "this is my rape cabin."  
"You're what?" She pulls away.  
"Sorry, when I had this built I made the joke that it's so far away from everyone else that I could rape people in it and no one would hear them scream."  
"That's a terrible joke."  
"I'm aware."

The inside of the cabin was nice, nothing fancy, raven plops down on the couch.  
"If you want to take a shower there's one upstairs, one through that door, or if you're feeling a little naughty you could bathe in the waterfall."  
"Why would I bathe in a waterfall?"  
"The thrill that someone might be watching, that's why I do it."  
"I would shower but I have no clothes to change into."  
"You can borrow some of mine."  
"If you're sure it's okay then I would love to."  
"Enjoy. Oh, before I forget everything that happens around here is recorded, including the inside of the shower."  
"Why?"  
"I like to watch and my girlfriend likes to be watched, but I would never watch without your consent."  
"Whatever, just don't watch."

Noriko exits the shower and finds a tank top and a pair of shorts set aside for her, when she goes downstairs she hears Raven talking to another girl, Raven sees her.  
"Megan this is Noriko, Noriko this is my girlfriend Megan."  
"It's so nice to meet you, " Megan hugs Noriko, "Ravens right you are pretty, "  
"Thank you, " Noriko blushes  
"Sit down, make yourself comfortable while I get dinner started, " Noriko sits down next to Raven.  
"So, you think I'm pretty?"  
"Of course I do, 'cause it's true."  
"No one's called me that in a long time."  
"Megan and I will call you pretty, cute, beautiful whatever you want whenever you want."  
"Even when I'm vomiting my guts out."  
"At that point, you won't need to ask."  
"This is going to suck isn't it?"  
"I have a way to make things easier but you might not like it?"  
"Is it preferable to vomiting and shitting myself."  
"Depends on your point of view."  
"What is it?"  
"Drink my blood."  
"Why?"  
"My blood has regenerative properties, it should significantly lessen the withdrawal symptoms, but for some reason, it won't flush the drugs out of your system faster, after about a week we should be finished, and at the end either the three of us will the best of friends or you will never want to see Megan and me again."  
"I hope it's the first, you two seem nice."  
"We are, and we can be very friendly, " she puts an arm around Noriko.  
"I see you two are getting cosy, " Megan comes back into the room.  
"Of course, if we're going to spend a week together we may as well get comfortable, also Noriko you realise you're in a secluded cabin, called the 'rape shack', with two strangers for a whole week, how do you know that we won't just have our way with you against your will, who would even believe you, would you even believe you or would you just chalk it up to the hallucinations from the withdrawals?"  
"You're right, " she nuzzles into Raven, "maybe it was all just a hallucination."  
"You two are gonna get along fine, " Megan says sitting on Noriko's other side.

"What is with this cabin, " Noriko asks after dinner.  
"What do you mean?" Raven responds.  
"Why is it out here? Do you own it? how could you afford it?"  
"I'll answer out of order, yes I own it, it was a gift from my boss, and it isn't really here."  
"Are you gonna make me ask?"  
"The forest we're in is actually in a pocket dimension, when we entered the forest at the school I activated a magic key that brought us here."  
"Am I getting this right, your boss gave you a pocket dimension?  
"That is correct."  
"Where the fuck do you work?"  
"I work in a place called Limbo."  
"The fetish club?"  
"Yes, I needed to promise the boss that I would do a stage show at some point."  
"I bet that would be a good show."  
"It will be, if you play your cards right you might get a sneak peek, who knows you might even get a role in it."

"It's getting late, you two should get some sleep, " Raven comments  
"What about you?" Noriko asks  
"I'll be staying up to keep an eye on you."  
"You're going to watch me sleep?"  
"Yes, and if I get bored I might pleasure myself to your sleeping body."  
"Is she serious?" Noriko asks Megan.  
"Honestly, it's hard to tell with her, she could be joking or she might be serious, depends on the day.

Noriko wakes up in the middle of the night and hears faint moaning coming from the living room, she sneaks down and sees Megan sucking Raven's cock, she continues watching until Raven cums on Megans face, she sneaks back off to bed and falls asleep.

In the morning Noriko avoids eye contact with Raven and Megan.  
"Did you enjoy the show last night?"  
"W-what?" Noriko stutters.  
"I saw you watching us last night."  
"She what?" Megan blushes.  
"Oh yeah, last night while you were blowing me Noriko snuck down and watched us for about 5 minutes. You never answered ``did you enjoy watching?"  
"I did, " she looks away embarrassed.  
"Good, next time you don't need to hide, " she walked over to Noriko, " you can just sit right down next to us, " she sits on her lap, " and watch as closely as you like, hell if you want to watch us go down on each other just ask unless you like to watch from the shadows if that's the case, " she leans in close, " in an hour Magan and I will be bathing by the waterfall, " she whispered, she kisses Noriko's cheek and heads for the living room.  
"I have to give you credit when you try to seduce someone you really go for it, " Megan says as she sits down next to Raven.  
"You of all people should know how good my seduction skills are. Within half an hour of meeting you crawled into bed with me, the next day you had your lips around my cock, then the day after that you gave me your virginity."  
"And I don't regret a single second of it, " she cuddles up to Raven, " now that we have a chance I want to talk to you about something."  
"What is it?"  
"What do you think of Noriko?"  
"She seems like a good girl who's had some bad luck, why?"  
"Do you like her?"  
"Yea why?"  
"What would you think of her being our third?"  
"I'll be honest I was trying to figure out if I should bring that up, I think we should wait and see what she does if we keep teasing her."  
"You're evil."  
"You've never complained about my teasing before."

"She's watching, " Raven whispers as she and Megan bathe in the lake fed by the waterfall.  
"Are you sure?" Megan glances over Megan's shoulder and sees Noriko peeking out from behind a rock.  
"I'm certain."  
"Then let's give her a show, " Megan turns around so that Noriko can see her front, Raven reaches into a bag suspended from a tree branch overhead and pulls out some soap, while standing behind her Raven begins rubbing the soap onto Megan's front, making sure to give a lot of attention to Megans breasts, all while kissing her neck, Noriko feels herself starting to get aroused by watching them, Megan moves Raven so that they are facing each other and giving Noriko a good profile view of them, she rubs herself over Raven using her own body like a loofah, she takes Raven's cock between her breasts.  
"Need to make sure we keep this nice and clean, " she messages her breasts around Raven's cock while raven bucks her hips. Noriko takes off her tank top and shorts and begins to play with herself, Raven let's out a loud pleasured moan as she cums on Megan's face.  
"Look at this mess you've made, my face is covered in your hot sticky cum if only Noriko was here I'm sure she could help clean me, oh well I guess it will have to go to waste."  
"No!" Noriko shouts then quickly covers her mouth.  
"Noriko, what are you doing here?" Megan asks, Internationally failing to cover herself.  
"I was right, " Raven walked towards her, "you are a little pervert that gets off on watching people, " raven grabs her chin, " and perverts that get caught need to be punished wouldn't you agree?"  
"Yes, " she rubs her thighs together.  
"Good, now come, " Raven leads her into the lake and takes her over to Megan, "you're going to lick all of my cum from her face, understood?"  
"Yes, " she immediately starts to lick Megans face.  
"I was wrong, you're not a pervert you're just a whore."  
"She's not even a whore at least they get paid, she's doing it because she likes it, she's just a slut."  
"You're right, " Raven wraps her arms around Noriko's abdomen and presses herself against her back, " she's just a dirty little slut, our own personal Japanese schoolgirl fucktoy when we're done with you you won't be able to function without the taste of cum on your lips."  
"I'm done."  
"Let's see, " raven gently moves Megan's head to check, "looks good to me, I expected nothing less from our little fucktoy, I think she deserves a reward."  
"What did you have in mind?" Megan asks  
"We need to make sure she's clean, dumb slut's been on the streets so long she's probably forgotten how to wash properly so we'll have to do it for her, " she moves her mouth right next to Noriko's ear "and we will be very thorough."  
"I bet she's only pretending to have forgotten she's just using it as an excuse to have us grope her as if we needed one, " Megan's face an inch from hers, "we own you, any time we want we can put our hands all over you, we will masturbate and cover you in our juices, we will make you lick clean every one of our holes after sex, do you like the sound of that?"  
"I do."  
"As if your opinion matters, " Raven says as she gets more soap from the bag, Raven and Megan lather themselves up and stand either side of Noriko, "are you ready to be felt up by two girls you haven't even known for 12 hours?" Noriko shakes with excitement, "I'll assume that's a yes but I want you to say it."  
"Yes, I want to feel your hands all over my young virgin Japanese body, " Raven and Megan begin to slowly and roughly rub themselves against her getting every nook and cranny but never letting her cum, this goes on for 5 minutes, Noriko's arousal building the whole time without any release.  
"Okay, we're done, " Raven says as she and Megan head for the shore.  
"But I…"  
"If you open your mouth again I'm sticking my dick in it, don't forget you are a toy you only exist to bring us pleasure, we don't care if you get to cum, now walk in front of us we wanna watch your ass as you walk, " Noriko crouches down to pick up her clothes, " what are you doing? Did I say you could get dressed, you need to earn that privilege, leave them and start walking, " even though Noriko knew this was all just roleplay the humiliation and degradation turned her on more than she would like to admit, the thoughts of what they were going to do with her when they got back to the cabin was almost too much for her to handle.

Back in the cabin, Noriko was kneeling on the floor in front of Raven and Megan neither of which had gotten dressed.  
"What are we gonna do with you, " Raven asks, stroking Megan's leg, Megan smiles and whispers something to Raven, Raven grins and they both get up and leave the room, they soon return with a large round table with short legs.  
"Move, " Raven demands, Noriko does as ordered, they place the table in front of the couch, " sit, " she sits on the edge of the table as they sit back on the couch.  
"We're going to do a team-building exercise, " Megan says eyeing Noriko up, " you are going to sit on that table and masturbate until we tell you to stop, while you're doing that we are going to jerk off and shoot load after load onto your naked sweating body, " Noriko raises her hand, " yes?"  
"How are you going to cum on me without a penis mistress Megan?" She notices Raven's cock twitch when she says, mistress.  
"Like this, Raven, " Raven places her hand on Megan's leg and Noriko watches in awe as Megan grows a cock, " Raven has the power to change a person's appearance, it lasts for 8 hours if you're a good little slut later in the week we'll let you ride it until it disappears, once we've had enough fun covering your body you're going to lick every drop of cum from your body, the table, the floor and out cocks, understood?"  
"Yes, mistress."  
"Before we start, " Raven chimes in, "why don't you show us how much you appreciate what we're doing for you, I think a kiss should do, " not needing any more instructions Noriko crawls onto Raven's lap, she leans in and they kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.  
"Thank you, Mistress Raven, for taking pity on a poor homeless Asian girl with nothing to offer but her body, thank you for putting a roof over my head."  
"It wasn't pitty, it was recognition, I saw myself in you, now go show Megan some love, " she climbs onto Megans lap, they kiss for a few seconds.  
"Thank you, mistress Megan, for putting food in my stomach."  
"You're more than welcome Noriko, " Noriko climbs back onto the table.  
"Thank you both for the tasty cum I am about to receive, " she bows and brings her feet up onto the table exposing her drooling slit, still horny from the lake she wastes no time in getting started, she inserts two fingers into her pussy and begins furiously thrusting them in and out, her moans of pleasure mix with the wet sloshing sounds coming from her pussy, she flinched as Raven rubs her hand over her crotch, Raven takes her now soaked hand and moves it to her cock and starts jerking off, Megan follows suit.

"Open your eyes, " Noriko hears Raven say, they had only been going for a few minutes but she had already received 7 loads, not wanting to disobey her mistress she opens her eyes and sees Raven's cock hovering in front of her face, "I want you to look at me when…" she stops short when Noriko takes her cock into her mouth, she's happy when she hears Raven moan, " God you really are a slut, you just saw a cock and your first instinct was to put it in your mouth, is how you would pay for your drugs by getting on your knees and sucking the dealer off?" Noriko pulls away but starts stroking Raven's cock.  
"No mistress yours is the first cock I've ever tasted, " she goes back to sticking her off. As raven approaches her orgasm she pulls herself out of Noriko's mouth and shoots her load all over Noriko's face.  
"You need to try her mouth she's a natural cock sucker, " Megan takes Raven place in Noriko's mouth, from that point on they took turns using Her mouth, after a while, she ends up lying on the table with her head hanging off of the edge, this lets Raven and Megan kneel down to fuck her mouth, she doesn't stop playing with herself the entire time.

Noriko had to idea how long she had been on the table. She lost count of how many times she's cum and how many loads she's taken, all she knows is that she loves it and doesn't want it to end. 

Noriko hears two heavy objects flop onto the sofa.  
"We're done, " Megan sounds exhausted, " sit up, " Noriko does as she's told and sees puddles of cum, she looks down and sees that her entire body has been plastered white, Raven opens her mouth to give a command, she stops when Noriko begins scooping up the cum and pours it into her mouth swallowing every drop.

It takes Noriko half an hour to clean up all of the cum and pussy juice when she finishes she kneels on the table in front of Raven and Megan.  
"Was I a good cum rag mistress'?  
Did you enjoy using my mouth?"  
"We certainly did enjoy your mouth and you were such a good cumslut that you have earned couch privileges, come snuggle in between us, " she sits in the space between the two, she hadn't realised how tired she was until she sat down, within a few seconds she fell into a deep sleep.

When Noriko awoke she was alone on the couch at some point someone had placed a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket, she could hear Raven and Megan talking in the kitchen, as she gets off of the couch she realises that she's still naked but given what they had done she doubted it would be a problem, she peeks into the kitchen, Raven and Megan were both still naked, Raven is watching Megan prepare dinner.  
"Look who's awake, " Megan says as she closes the oven, " you must have really needed that, you were out for quite a while."  
"What time is it?"  
"It's about 6 pm, you slept for 4 hours."  
"That means we were masturbating for…"  
"About 2 hours, " Raven chimes in, "have a seat, there's something Megan and I want to ask you, " Noriko takes a seat next to Raven.  
"What is it?"  
"Are you familiar with the phrase ménage à trois?"  
"Vaguely."  
"Basically it is a romantic or sexual relationship that involves 3 people, I ask because Megan and I have been looking for a third person to add to our relationship, and we wanted to ask if you're interested in filling the vacancy?"  
"What would be involved?"  
"You would move into our room, we would publicly acknowledge that we're all dating, and together the 3 of us would seduce as many female students as possible, of course, it won't all be sexual, we will shower each other with love and affection, a kiss good night, waking up and knowing that there are two people who love you, don't feel that you need to answer now, you can give us your answer after your detox."  
"When it comes to sex is there anything you won't do?"  
"Not really, there are a few we would rather not do but will if you want to."  
"Like what?"  
"Shitting and pissing on each other, watching us on the toilet is fine."  
"That won't be necessary, what about sexual fantasies?"  
"With my shapeshifting and duplication, I can help you fulfil any fantasy, you want to have sex with a child, easy, want to be used by a pack of wolves, done, want to be molested by a relative, no problem."  
"What would you do for exhibitionism?"  
"That one's easy, sex in an ally or doing a stage show in limbo."  
"You mentioned stage shows before, what do you mean?"  
"Limbo has a large centre stage which people are paid to have sex on."  
"What kind of shows?"  
"Anything, the performers set the conditions and price."  
"I'll need to think about your offer."  
"Of course take your time." Megan finishes cooking a Sunday roast and they spend the rest of the day enjoying each other's company.

It was close to midnight and the three were snuggled up on the couch, raven in the middle, watching a movie, out of nowhere Ravens view of the tv was blocked by a young Asian body.  
"Not the view I was expecting but I'm not complaining," Raven jokes  
"We need to talk."  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
"No, the opposite actually, I've thought it through and realised that today might have been the best day of my life, all of the passion from this morning but also just hanging out with you both for the rest of the day, if there'll be more days like this then I would love to date you both."  
"That's amazing," raven says as the three of them hug.  
"And to celebrate I want you two to take my virginities at the same time."  
"Come again?"  
"Hopefully I'll be cumming again and again, I want you both to fill my holes."  
"Sounds fun, who do you want where?"  
"I'm already on your lap so that's sorted, all we need is for you to give Megan a cock so that she can fuck my ass."  
"Way ahead of you, " Noriko's eyes widen as she feels something prodding her anus, "so how do you want to do this?"  
"I want you both to bottom out in me straight away and fuck me as roughly as you want, " with that Megan and Raven thrust into Noriko bottoming out in one thrust, they don't give her any time to get used to the feeling before they begin thrusting, every minute they switch between in synch and alternating thrusts, Megan reaches around to play with Noriko's breasts while Raven kisses every inch of Noriko's body she can reach, every time Noriko tries to make-out with Raven she pulls away, " why won't you let me kiss you, " Noriko struggles to say actual words instead of just moaning.  
"I don't want anything to muffle your cries of pleasure, especially when we cum inside you, speaking of which, I'm getting close."  
"Me too, " Megan grunts, they both bottom out and cum deep inside her, Noriko cums from the feeling of them shooting inside of her, Noriko's moans mixed with her spasms causes Raven and Megan to cum again, from that point onwards neither one stops thrusting when they cum inside of her. 

"That was amazing, " Noriko says as she collapsed onto Raven's chest, they had been going for half an hour.  
"Did we make your first time special?"  
"It was better than I ever imagined."  
"I'm glad you're happy, " Megan says cuddling up to raven.  
"Once you're rested we need to go down to the basement there's something I need to show you."  
"Ok, " Noriko smiles as he feels Raven rub her back and Megan strokes her hair, they stay like that for a while letting Noriko rest.

"The hell is this?" Noriko asks as Raven shows her a large computer in the basement.  
"This is called a computer."  
"You know what I meant."  
"This is the brain of the whole pocket dimension, the interior of the house, the external look of the house, the surrounding area, even population, I could fill the woods with animals and people and it can only be operated with a key, " Raven inserts an old looking house key into the machine, it's monitors turn on, " remember I told you everything is recorded? It all gets recorded onto here. It also lets me control the laws of physics, once I make you a key we'll give you a proper demonstration outside."

"Okay, what do you want to show me?"  
"This, " Raven inserts her key into the air and turns it causing a holographic display to appear she presses a few keys and looks over to Megan, Noriko feels something cold and metallic wrap around her wrist followed by clicking, before she could look her arms are pulled behind her back, she realises that Megan has handcuffed her, Raven presses another button and the forest changes into a busy City Street filled with people that all stop and look at the 3 naked girls, Megan pushes Noriko forward.  
"Who wants to get their hands all over this girl, no charge hands and mouths only, " a large group of men and women start walking towards them, just as the first one is about to touch Noriko Megan pulls her back, the handcuffs disappear and the city turns back into the forest clearing.  
"Once you're finished with your detox you can have your way with as many fake people as you like, but until then we are the only ones that get to use your body, " they make their way back to the cabin, Noriko knew that it was going to be an interesting week.


	3. Surge 2 electric boogaloo

"Noriko, there's something we need to talk about."  
"What?"  
"We need to visit your parents and get them to sign a form allowing you to stay at the school."  
"What? Is there no other way?"  
"You can't run from what happened, you need to deal with it and it's not like we're sending you alone well be with you the whole time, how about this, get the form signed and all of tomorrow will be all about you, anything you want to eat, anything you want to do, you'll be in charge, deal?"  
"Okay fine."

"Mr Ashida, my name is Raven Howlett, I'm from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, I'm here today to talk to you about your daughter Noriko Ashida."  
"You know my daughter?"  
"Yes sir, I've been helping her with some issues stemming from an incident that happened when her abilities manifested."  
"Is she okay?"  
"She's fine sir, your daughter feels horrible about what happened and she wanted me to ask if you blamed her for what happened."  
"Of course not I understand that she couldn't control it, and I have healed from most of the damage."  
"Sir would you like me to bring your daughter here for a visit?"  
"Of course, she is always welcome here."  
"That's good to hear because " Raven reaches to the side and pulls Noriko into view, she had recently dyed her black hair electric blue.  
"Noriko."  
"Father."  
"Please, come inside I know your mother and Keitaro will be pleased to see you."

"What is this about Noriko?" Mrs Ashida asks, laying a tray of drinks on the table.  
"I have been offered a place in a school that can help me but to stay I need you to sign a form giving the school legal guardianship of me."  
"If you truly believe that this school will help you then your father and I would be happy to sign it, wouldn't we dear?"  
"Of course but first tell us what you have been doing for the last year."  
"There is not much to tell, I ran away from I ended up in America and was living on the streets until 4 days ago, " even though she couldn't see Megan and Raven she could feel then starting, "I have also become a drug addict, I would use the drugs to suppress my powers."  
"Oh my God, " her parents say in unison.  
"Do not worry I am getting clean, I have not used since meeting Megan and Raven, " once again she could feel them staring at her, " I have one more thing to tell you, I'm gay Megan, Raven and I are together, " her parents took the news well, they signed the form and the girls left, "before we head home there are some things I want to do while we're here if that's okay?"  
"Of course it is, " Megan says, "what do you have in mind?"

As Noriko stood in the crowded train car someone bumped into her, pushing her into the pink-haired girl in front of her.  
"I am so sorry, " she says backing up, as she does her ass presses against a blue-haired girl's hand.  
"I heard that some Japanese girls we're desperate to be molested but to instigate it, that's a whole new level of depravity, " Raven says.  
"I know right, " Megan chimes in, " We came here to molest some poor schoolgirl on the train but I didn't expect one to throw themselves at us."  
"That's not true, it was an accident."  
"You expect us to believe that you don't want to be molested, a cute little thing like you travelling on a train alone in a city known for public molestation."  
"Yes."  
"Bull shit, look at you wearing a skirt that only just covers you, " raven says slipping her hand up Noriko's skirt and squeezing her ass, Megan watches Noriko's face redden" oh my God."  
"What?" Megan asks.  
"She's not warning anything underneath her skirt."  
"Seriously?" She reaches under and cups Noriko's pussy rubbing her fingertips over her entrance, " you're right, that's not all, " she shows raven her wet hand, " the little slut's dripping, I bet if you looked you could see it running down her leg."  
"And you said you didn't want this if you're a good little girl we might take you back to the states with us and keep you as our personal Japanese fucktoy."  
"You're getting ahead of yourself first we need to see how well she can take your dicks."  
"I know but look at her, she's so cute, even if she can't take our cocks she'll learn how."  
"What do you mean by cocks?"  
"Megan and I are what you people call a 'futa' girls born with both sets of genitals."  
"I felt her get tighter as you said that, she clearly wants this so let's get to it, are you going to be a good girl?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?" Raven asks pressing her tip against Noriko's asshole, " because good girls don't scream unless their told, they don't call for help, they take their masters cock and beg for more if we take you with us are you going to beg for us to fuck you?"  
"Y-yes," She stutters when she feels a cock press against her pussy.  
"Prove it, let us hear it."  
"Please masters I need you to fill the emptiness inside me with your massive cocks, I need you to shoot your hot liquid love inside of me, I want to feel it run down my legs."  
"How could we say no to that?"  
"We can't so let's not," they both enter her at the same time, they do slow deep thrusts trying to make her moan as much as possible.  
"You need to be quiet if you don't want people to notice, chances are someone here will know your parents you wouldn't want then to learn that you like to be fucked in public, they'd probably disown you and kick you out onto the streets."  
"That'd work for us actually it would definitely make it easier to take her back to the states, they'd probably pay for her ticket if we promised they'd never see her again."  
"In that case, " Raven slides her hands up Noriko's shirt and begins playing with her breasts she also nibbles on her ear, the stimulation and the thrill sends Noriko into an orgasm, she moans louder than she meant to she quickly stops the moan but she knows someone must have heard them, Megan looks around to see who noticed and sees two high school girls pointing their phone at them.  
"Are you two recording this?" The question sends a shiver up Noriko's spine. She's unsure if it's from fear or excitement, the two girls nod. "How long have you been recording?"  
"The whole time."  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
"We're going to add it to our masturbation folder."  
"In that case come get some better angles, " the girls climb out of their seats one records Noriko's face and chest while the other goes for an upskirt, Megan lifts up Noriko's shirt exposing her breasts for the camera.  
"Megan, I'm getting close, " raven says, her thrusts becoming more erratic.  
"Me too, make sure you get a good shot of her getting creampied, " they pull out after cumming inside Noriko, the girl gets a good shot of the cum leaking from Noriko's freshly fucked ass and pussy. As they leave the train Raven hands one of the girls a piece of paper.  
"Send me a copy of the videos, if I find out you've uploaded them online I will hunt you both down."  
"Well send it once we edit them together, and don't worry about seeing it online we want to keep these for ourselves."  
"That was so much fun, " Noriko says walking off of the train, she looks back and sees a tiny puddle of cum on the floor.  
"It was, Megan that was an amazing idea to bring those girls in, " Megan freezes when she hears this.  
"Wait, I thought they were your clones."  
"No they were just two random girls on a train, congrats girls we are amateur porn stars, so Noriko how does it make you feel knowing that those girls are going to masturbate to you being molested?"  
"It makes the whole thing even better."

"Welcome, how may we feed you today?" The woman behind the desk asks.  
"You guys wait here, I'll deal with this. Hello, my friends and I were wondering if you offered a Nyotaimori experience?"  
"We do, we have a wide selection of beautiful models for you to pick from."  
"The thing is, my friend Noriko was wondering if she could be the board."  
"Are the three of you involved sexually?"  
"Yes, Noriko is heading to the states tomorrow and she wants to fulfil a few fantasies before she goes."  
"In that case would you be interested in our special service?" She passes Raven a sheet, she reads it and smiles.  
"We would definitely be interested in the service."  
"Excellent, that will be ¥500,000 for 3 hours, if you would care to wait while we prepare the room it should only take a few minutes, " they wait for five minutes when a woman shows them to their room.  
"I understand that one of you wishes to be the board."  
"Yes, that would be me."  
"Please strip and lay on the table and we will prepare you, would you like your friends to leave or stay."  
"I want them to stay."  
"Okay then, " it takes another 5 minutes for them to prepare Noriko, "we shall return in 2 hours with your dessert items, until then you may use this room as you please since your board is not an employee the usual 'no touching' rule does not apply, there is a plate of food set aside for the board, the cleanup cost is included in the price so feel free to make as much mess as you want."  
"Thank you, " Raven says as the hostess leaves, "where to start."  
"What is this special service?" Megan asks  
"Basically it's a sex thing, you provide your own board with the intent of having sex with it after, hence the dessert which includes cream, whipped cream, fruit, ice cream and various sauces, it also includes these empty dipping tray that we can fill with semen or some pussy juice so we can dip some food and feed it to the board and it comes with a cooler full of soy sauce and sake, very surprised by that, I think I know where I'm going to start, " she reaches into the cooler and pulls out a bottle of soy sauce, she pours it over the piece on one of Noriko's nipples, she moans when the cold liquid makes contact. They eat the food over the course of 30 minutes making sure to tease Noriko every chance they get.  
"Are you hungry, would you like yours?" Megan asks Noriko  
"Yes please."  
"Would you like any special dipping sauce?"  
"Yes please."  
"Would you like semen or juices?"  
"Could I have both?"  
"I don't see why not, " Megan and Raven both take one of the empty dipping plates and begin masturbating, Raven fills her plate first, she takes the extra plate of food out of the cooler, she picks a piece up with her hand and dips it in the cum making sure she entirely coats it.  
"Open up, " she says hovering the cum covered sushi above her face.  
"Ahh, " Noriko opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, raven places the sushi in her mouth, Noriko moans as she chews after she swallows Raven sticks her fingers into Noriko's mouth so she can suck her fingers clean when they've finished feeding Noriko they pour the remaining juices into her mouth.

When the hostess returns she enters the room and sees Raven and Megan pour sake over Noriko's breasts before licking it off.  
"Your dessert supplies are ready, " she says unfazed by the sight, " you are free to decorate her as you see fit, " she bows and leaves the room. Raven grabs a can of whipped cream and uses it to make a bikini on Noriko she then immediately proceeds to lick her clean, she comes up with an idea, she sticks the nozzle into Noriko's pussy and empties the entire can inside of her.  
"How are you going to get it all out of me?"  
"Don't worry about that I have an idea but first I'm going to have some fun, " she grabs a strawberry and uses it to clean up some of the leaking cream and eats it.  
"Pass me a can, " Megan says, she takes the can and squirts it inside her pussy, when she pulls the nozzle out she quickly sits on Noriko's face, she instinctively begins to lick the pussy in front of her.  
"Watch this, I can't believe I haven't thought of this before, " she presses her mouth over Noriko's pussy and begins to lick the inside clean when her tongue reaches as far as it'll go she shapeshifts her tongue longer and longer, Noriko moans loudly Into Megan's pussy when she feels Raven's tongue press against the entrance to her cervix, Raven prods the entrance waiting for a sign to go further, she gets her signal when Noriko wraps her legs around Raven's head, as Raven's tongue invades her deepest parts she squirts all over ravens face, She quickly turns into a moaning, drooling, slut.  
"I have no idea what you're doing to her but I need you to do it to me later, " Megan watches as raven pulls her 2ft long tongue out of Noriko, "oh my God, " Megan places a hand over her womb as she imagines it inside her. They spend the rest of their hour licking various liquids from each other, the hostess opens the door and sees Raven remove her extended tongue from Noriko's mouth.  
"As much as I hate to interrupt I'm afraid your time is up."  
"That's a shame, " Raven says as she climbs off of the table, "oh well, come on girls we've got more things to do today."

"Fuck this feels nice, " Megan says as she enters the Onsen.  
"It is isn't it, especially after such a busy day," Noriko adds  
"Want to just soak here for a bit before we get started?" Raven asks  
"God yes. We really should have spread this out over 2 days, I'm shattered."  
"Seriously, I'm the one who's been getting fucked all day."  
"To be fair, you did ask for it."  
"If you want we can come back in a few days," Raven suggests.  
"No, we're here, we'll do it, but I don't think I'll have any energy left for tonight."  
"That's fine, truthfully I love the irony that the one place we didn't have sex on this trip was the love hotel, the place designed for lovers to go and have sex." Raven leans back and relaxes, she sits there for a few minutes before she feels someone sit on her lap, " you rested up already? not even 10 minutes and already you want some, " she opens her eyes and sees Noriko sitting on her lap facing away.  
"I can't help it, the thought of what we're about to do is turning me on."  
"Then let's get started, " Raven moves her hips forward so she's sitting at an angle, Noriko stands up, Raven grows a second cock, as Noriko sits back down Raven lines up her cocks with Noriko's holes, Noriko lowers herself onto the rock hard cocks, moaning as they stretched her holes, "this feels so weird but so good, " Raven moans.  
"Have you never done this?"  
"No, whenever Megan wanted to be double penetrated she would have me make a clone."  
"I liked the feeling of being sandwiched between two bodies, " Megan says standing in front of Noriko, " feeling the weight of another person laying on top of me as I'm being filled, nothing beats it, you ready for me?"  
"Not yet, you sure this is where you want to do this? it's not every day you lose your penile virginity."  
"I couldn't think of anywhere better, I'm in a beautiful hot spring in my beautiful home country with my two loving beautiful girlfriends."  
"If you're okay then let's get to it." Noriko feels a pressure build in her crotch as if something was trying to force its way out of her body, the pressure was soon replaced by a warmth a primal burning lust, the only thought she has is to find a warm wet hole to bury her cock in, willing or not, she looks up and sees Megans pussy centimetres away from her face, Megan gets onto her knees so that she is face to face with Noriko, she takes Noriko's cock and lines it up with her slit, she bites her lower lip and moans as she takes Noriko inside of her.  
"How does it feel inside me?"  
"It's so tight and warm, it feels so good."  
"Wait until we start moving, " Raven and Megan try to set the rhythm, the movement and resistance of the water makes it difficult, after a few minutes they finally manage it, every time Megan takes all of Noriko Raven bottoms out in Noriko, their moans fill the air they're certain that the owners could here but if they did they did nothing about it. Because of the days' activities neither Noriko or Megan was able to last very long, they relax in the hot spring for another half-hour before heading to the Love Hotel to sleep for the night, before they go to sleep Noriko gives Raven a list of items they're going to need for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Rogue/Anna Marie Raven (earth - 161) on this earth Rogue and Nightcrawler switch powers


End file.
